One Last Moment
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: Anastasia and Dimitri have what they think will be their last conversation. What are they thinking? REVIEWS please!


**A/N: Hey!!! No the type of thing I usually go in for, I know, but I was watching this movie, and this scene has always been one of my favorites between Anaya and Dimitri and I wanted to show their thoughts during it. Anaya's point of view is first, and then the scene will replay in Dimitri's point of view. Enjoy!**

I was walking up to see Grandmamma and to show her the dress when I saw him, long before he saw me. I was so angry, but not at him, that was the worst bit. I was angry at _me_ for not being angrier at him. Despite the fact that I really _was_ the Grand Duchess Anastasia he _used_ me! He _used _me to get Grandmamma's money! Part of me was so infuriated, but most of me couldn't really be angry at him, and that confused me more than anything. I had never had trouble being angry at someone before.

He stopped a few steps above me as I said, "Hello Dimitri."

"Hello," was all he said.

I couldn't help but ask, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer, "Did you collect your reward?"

"My business is complete," he said, as he started to walk away. I _told_ myself I didn't want to know! I felt like I had just been sucker-punched in the gut. It really _was_ all about the money, then.

He was level with me when one of the butlers, an elderly man, said, "Young man, you will bow, and address the princess as 'Your highness.'"

I did _not_ want to make him call me that. However hurt I was, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't _be_ 'Your highness'. "No, that's not necessary—"

But I didn't even get to finish. As the man walked away Dimitri said, "Please," holding up his hand, "Your highness." What? He did _not_ just call me that! Dimitri was the most stubborn person alive! Why? What made him call me that? It's not like he needed the charade anymore, he had his money. He bowed, and continued, "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

I was glad he could, at least, _pretend _to care about me, _pretend_ it wasn't all about the money. "Yes, I'm glad you did too," was all I said. I tried to sound as cold as possible, to cover up the hurt. I didn't know what I was feeling anymore.

"Well then, goodbye, your highness," he said with a bow. He walked away, down the steps, and out of my life.

"Goodbye," I whispered, long after he had left. I stood rooted to the spot, my mind in shambles. I had no idea what I wanted anymore. Well, no, that's not true, I knew I didn't want him to leave, I just didn't know why. I should have been furious, and to an extent I was, but it was almost like I didn't _care_ that I was angry at him…like at the end of the day the anger didn't really matter.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and continued up the stairs. He and I were better off this way; at least, I tried to believe that.

* * *

I walked down the steps as quickly as possible, hoping I wouldn't see her. Part of me, the selfish part, wanted to though. I knew that when I left I'd leave her life forever, and I also knew that it was better for her that way. I wanted to see Vlad before I left, and then I'd get on the first train to St. Petersburg. I knew why I didn't take the money, it was obvious. What I didn't know is how I could ever think it would come to anything. No, I didn't even think, I just hoped.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't look up until I heard a voice. A voice that sent joy and sorrow through my heart. A voice I would recognize anywhere. Anaya. "Hello Dimitri."

I stopped and, trying to keep my voice neutral, said, "Hello."

"Did you collect your reward?"

I froze. What should I say? I didn't, but I didn't want her to know that, but I didn't want to lie, again. I still felt horrified at the first time. I decided to lie by omission, it was better for her and for me not to have to explain, "My business is complete."

I started to leave, trying not to show any emotion, when a man said, "Young man, you will bow, and address the princess as 'Your highness.'

I stopped, and was now on the same level as her when she said, "No, that's not necessary—"

I put up a hand to stop her. She deserved to be called 'Your majesty.' I was just some kitchen boy, and felt a lot like God's way of telling me just how under her I was. "Please, your highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Those were the first true words I'd said during the entire conversation. My _last_ conversation with her.

"Yes, I'm glad you did too," she said, and she sounded cold and distant. Her voice cut through me like ice. Of course she was still mad, and with good reason. She still thought it was about the money, but it was better for her that way, she'd never live with a doubt, or regret. She belonged in this world, and I belonged in mine.

"Well, goodbye, your highness," and then I walked away. I _had_ to leave before I lost all my will power to do so. I didn't look back, knowing that the sight of her would keep me from moving. Just that short conversation, no longer than a minute, had been more than I could bear. She looked so stunning in her gown, and the tiara suited her, further proof, as if it were needed, that this was where she belonged. I had looked my last on her, but if I looked again I knew I wouldn't be able to look away. With a heavy heart, I headed towards Vlad's room.

As I left, I thought I heard her whisper, "Goodbye," but I must have imagined it.

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
